trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartlett United
Bartlett United is a professional football club located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The club plays out of Toronto's Nouveau Estadio de Bartlett in that city's west end, and currently competes in Canada's 3.Division, group 4. Bartlett United is operated by a Board of Directors about whom very little is known. This shadowy Board delegates the business operations in the club's front office to a President who, in turn, appoints a Manager to run the sporting operations including transfers and matchday player selection. Bartlett United also operates a reserve squad known as Bloorcourt City AFC which is run autonomously by a Reserve Manager. The club's crest features the four emblems of the original amateur clubs - a carrot, a heart, a cat, and a donkey - united by a football. Bartlett United's official colours are listed as red and black, athough since Season 17, the main strip for United has been primarily yellow with red stripes. This strip - called SIZZLE - was designed for the club by world-famous designer from Bumro apparel, David White. The club's away strip is pink with white accents. Bartlett United is part of an official partnership with New Jersey-based club, Wenger's Arsenalof FITA's American pyramid. This partnership consists of regularly scheduled friendly matches, shared scouting reports, and training opportunities for players and staff. History The Early Years The club was founded during Season 7 when four rival Toronto amateur clubs amalgamated their senior squads in order to begin playing professionally. The name Bartlett United was chosen to represent the street around which many of the initial players and staff grew up, and the club's crest is meant to acknowledge the four initial clubs. They entered Canada's FITA pyramid in Division 5, group 15 On July 9th, 2007. Bartlett United fielded its first professional squad, comprised entirely of the best players from its member clubs, and managed by neighbourhood legend, Leo Patrick. United's joined Canada's 5.Division, group 15 midway through Season 7, and quickly started winning. Due to some clubs in higher divisions dissolving into bankruptcy, their eventual fifth-place finish was good enough to promote them into 4.Division where they joined group 5. In Season 8 - their first full season of professional soccer - Bartlett United quickly established themselves as a club to be taken seriously. Losing only four times in the 34 game season, United cruised to their first professional championship finishing 11 points clear at the top of the table. Striker Nick Lefebvre also picked up United's first FITA player award as Lefebvre won 4.Division's Golden Boot. Season 9 saw United join Canada's 3.Division for the first time. They picked up an impressive 60 points, and finished a mere five points out of a promotion spot. Winger and team captain David Bethune was the key to that successful campaign, and we won the FITA MVP Award for 3.Division, group 3. Season 10 saw United pick up their second-ever trophy as they put together a club-record 74-point season, and finished in the runner-up position behind only Toronto Reds. Their 23 wins in Season 10 still stands as their highest win total in club history, and saw them qualify easily for 2.Division, group 2. Season 10 also saw United reach their All-Canadian Cup zenith as they went all the way to the semi-finals and an eventual third place-finish. The Golden Years United spent the next four seasons in a very competitive 2.Division, group 2. Though there were many scandals over those four seasons involving clubs like Northage City FC and Redpatch FC, these are generally considered to be the glory years of United's existence. United finished seventh in Season 11 largely as a result of Nick Lefebvre's second career Golden Boot. Beginning in Season 12, however, United begin to have trouble finding the net. Their negative four goal differential that season remains their worst-ever, and saw them sink to a franchise-low eleventh place finish, and resulted in the resignation of their founding Manager, Leo Patrick with a few matches left in the season. Former United defender Mikko Nurmela returned to the club from his native Finland at the end of Season 12 to take the managerial reins that Patrick vacated. It was his first time managing a professional side, but he managed to lead United to two straight fifth-place seasons in Seasons 13 and 14. The new, defensive style that they played in these seasons frustrated their opponents, but also led to two more seasons where the club finished with a negative goal differential. Season 13 also saw the formation of Bartlett United's reserve squad which began play in the sixth division of Canada. They promoted quickly and have continued to be an important proving ground for the stars of the future. Season 14 was a very difficult season for United as fomer player and Bartlett Original, Charles Vincent, was brutally murdered in Denmark. The end of Season 14 also saw the darkest day in club history. The Bartlett Massacre and Aftermath On March 25th, 2009, as Season 14 drew to a close, Bartlett United was preparing to say goodbye to a fan favourite. Patrick "Axe" Axelson was a veteran defender who United acquired from Oxford FC in the English lower divisions. Axelson had previously plaed a key role helping Canadian powerhouse FC Phoenix Heraclius rise from Canada's 5.Division to 2.Division, and he came to United to help provide defensive cover in case of injuries and suspensions. Though he appeared in only 22 matches over three seasons, Axe's contributions and vibrant personality endeared him to United's faithful, so in United's final match of his career at Stade Bartlett, United's Front Office declared it Axe Day and gave out commemorative minitaure axes to many of the supporters. As La Famillia and the soon-to-be-relegated Montreal Impact played what was in effect a meaningless match, the Montreal supporters began taunting the Toronto supporters' groups by throwing objects. The Brigade, in keeping with the celebratory mood of the match, refused to take the bait, and instead sang more loudly for their club. When the match hit the 90th minute, the Montreal supporters - obviously disgruntled that their once-proud team was being relegated from the bottom of the table - move en masse to the north end of Stade Bartlett to confront The Brigade. The melee that followed saw the Montreal supporters take up the commemorative axes in anger in a fight that quickly spilled out of the stadium and into the parking lot. The Brigade made it their mission to protect their own, and also remove the axes from the Montreal mob. The mob surged on to Toronto's streets and, regrettably, the axe-wielding Montreal supporters encountered the players and staff of division rival, Thornhill FC. The players, having just emerged after their match against Puckwise.com FC, were caught completely by surprised, and 15 of them were killed before their bus could speed to safety. By the time the riot dissipated in the early morning hours of March 26th, a total 116 people lay dead in what remains the worst sporting disaster in Canadian history. Miraculously, no Bartlett United supporters died in the ruckus, but 101 visiting Montreal supporters lay dead or dying inside and around Stade Bartlett. The repercussions from this tragic event were many. As a direct response to the loss of so many players and staff, the management of Thornhill FC immediately dissolved the club, and liquidated all of its assets. Montreal Impact would also never recover from the incident. Though they continued to exist for six more seasons, they spent most of their time in 4.Division, and were forever seen as a cursed club. Bartlett United saw a host of changes as well. Wracked with the guilt of creating Axe Day, founding President Richard Davis retired from soccer, and went into a self-imposed exile. Axelson's day of celebration haunted him, and eventually forced him to move to New Jersey where he took a job with Wenger's Arsenal. Stade Bartlett was forever closed for sporting events and lives on as a Bartlett United Museum, and memorial to the dead. Bartlett United also created The Patrick Axelson Fund for Victims of Tragedy with the proceeds going to support the families left behind in Montreal and Thornhill. Axelson donated a founding gift of $10million, and an anonymous donor - who many suspect was Richard Davis - donated $5million. The club matched the donations. Homeless, headless and rudderless, Bartlett United limped into Season 15. Turmoil In the off-season ground was broken on Bartlett United's new home. the Nouveau Estadio de Bartlett opened in time for the start of Season 15. Along with a new stadium, the club also had new management. Former Manager Mikko Nurmela was promoted to President, and he presided over the recruitment and appointment of top-flight Mexican Manager, Yonathan Uscanga. Uscanga was lured away from Mexico as FC Fevernova - his previous club - was being dissolved by FITA for alleged financial irregularities. Although he had success in Mexico and won several major trophies, Uscanga never adjusted to life with Bartlett United. His short term in the Manager's chair was characterised by numerous questionable player sales - including all-time leading scorer and Bartlett Original, Nick Lefebvre - and some dabbling in the dark arts that resulted in a Papal censure. After twenty-five matches characterised by poor performances and a table position deep in the relegation zone, Uscanga was ousted by Nurmela and returned to Mexico to head a reformed Fevernova in mexicos lower divisions. Bartlett United Original goalkeeper Bob Weller stepped into the gap filled by Uscanga, and agreed to be a player/Manager for the final nine matches of Season 15. Weller was unable to undo the damage done by Uscanga, and La Famillia was relegated back to FITA's Canadian 3.Division, group 3. Former player, Reserve Manager and Manager Mikko Nurmela resigned his post as Club President at the end of Season 15, and was replaced by former United goalkeeper Bohdan Kramal. Season 16 saw United continue to struggle. Weller scoured the international transferlist to bolster his roster, but did not have much success. Though he made several player purchases including current starting goalkeepr Mike Mccreath, Weller was unable to fill the scoring gap left by Lefebvre. His major purchase - elite Danish striker Emil "Tist" Busk - was a complete flop scoring just twice in his twelve appearances. Both he and Bob Weller were gone by the end of Season 16. Weller replaced by Reserve Manager and former scout Garry Milne, and Busk was sent back to Denmark. Milne brought in Nazzareno "Gila" Giacomelli on a record transfer fee from Italian lower division club, Real Sorgenti. Neither change was enough, and although United gave up only 1.12 goals per match over the season, their 0.97 goals for average ensured the ignominy of a second straight relegation. A Return to Glory: The Mauwers Years As Bartlett United prepared to start Season 17 - embarrassingly in the same division as their reserve squad - fans, media and investors alike all demanded widespread change in the organisation. This change came on the final day of Season 16 when the Board of Directors terminated the contracts of President Bohdan Kramal, and Manager Garry Milne. United was also dropped by their sponsor ChampionCard. The Board held an extensive executive search and found a candidate for President that solved two problems. Luc Mauwers had been one of Emea Canada's most successful presidents before his retirement from the furniture business, but had always dreamed of working in sport. He was approached by La Famillia's Board, and quickly agreed to become the new President of Bartlett United on the condition that he convince his former employer to join him as United's main sponsor. He did, and Emea and Bartlett United's partnership began. His second act was to hire Sean Boylan as Manager. Boylan had a lot of success, guiding Royal Meath to four trophies and Ireland's 2.Division before that club was dissolved. Boylan quickly set to work on the transfer market, selling five United players including Giacomelli, and adding twelve new faces to the roster. This new-look Bartlett United included many who are still instrumental to the club incuding Humberto Morales, Mike Thomason, and Charles Delaney. United cruised to an easy victory in 4.Division, group 11, setting franchise records for wins, points, goals, and defense, and individual records for scoring and FITA rating. This was their first trophy since Season 10, and sent a message that the club was back. Season 18 saw another trophy as United narrowly missed promotion by coming in third place in 3.Division, group 4. Season 18 also saw the long-awaited establishment of United's Hall of Heroes at the North End of Nouveau Estadio. After another season of roster shakeups and high-flying performances, Boylan's club registered a disapointing fourth-place finish. Season 20 saw some controversy with United joining Davis Broadcasting in a lawsuit against FITA, and a disease outbreak threatening the club and its players. Fortunately for United, Season 20 also saw United finishing second, and promoting back to 2.Division, group 2, while also winning their first ever friendly cup by dominating the N.Egyptian Cup. Season 21 kicked off on August 18th, 2010 against recently relegated High Park 1813. The season began disastrously with United winning only one of the first twelve matches. Boylan made some adjustments, bringing in all-star Belgian keeper David Dehooge and former Japanese National Team midfielder Keizo Miura to shore up his defense. The club fought valiantly against tough opposition, but still ended up being relegated back to 3.Division after an injury time penalty kick in the final match of the season caused them to drop the two points that would have ensured safety. In his end of season statement, Luc Mauwers expressed "pride" in his team's work ethic and achievements. Season 22 began at home with a commanding 4-0 victory against FC CALGARY on November 10, 2010 as Bartlett United sent a message about their intentions of winning another chance in Canada's 2.Division. The club's newest off-seasn signing Mert Šljivić scored a hat-trick in what has been called the greatest debut in club history. Boylan also overhauled the roster as the season began, selling longtime keeper Mike Mccreath and Season 21 hero Keizo Miura as well as several youth prospects. The club also parted ways with scoring phenom Humberto Morales, as he abandoned the side after only three matches of Season 22 to ply his trade in Saudi Arabia. By mid-season, United found themselves near the top of the table in a tight title race with Charlton Maple Leaf Athletic . La Familia assured promotion back to 2.Division with a dominating 2-0 victory over Larousse. Fc in the thirty-first match of the season. In their final home match of Season 22, United secured their third league title in franchise history with a scoreless draw against Whitecaps FC. The club ended the season with a mere sixteen goals against for a goals against average of 0.47 - a franchise record. 'League Results' Cup Results Support Bartlett United's supporters are widely held to be some of Canada's most fervent, and have organised to form numerous supporters' groups. The largest and most well-known of these groups is The Brigade, although other groups such as The Bartlettes also have a high profile. The supporters' groups mainly gather in the Fawcett Stand at the north end of Nouveau Estadio de Bartlett. Controversy Bartlett United is a club that has been near the center of many controversial events, although the club's Board and Management rarely seem to be found to be at fault. Some of the more well-known controversies include: Kramaltol Fecesgate The Papal Censure The Bartlett Massacre The Strange and Tragic Case of Charles Vincent The Litkowski Affair The Parade TM Serverflu Deaths Many of these scandals are mentioned in the club's Press Archive. Club Honours 1st place Season 8 - Canada 4.5 Season 17 - Canada 4.11 Season 20 - N.Egyptian Cup Season 22 - Canada 3.4 2nd place Season 10 - Canada 3.3 Season 15 - World Club Cup group 1.07 Season 18 - Prince Arthurs Chalice Season 19 - 2nd Bartlett Challenge Cup Season 19 - The Vincent Memorial Cup Season 20 - Canada 3.4 3rd place Season 10 - All-Canadian Cup Season 12 - Tim Hortons Cup II Season 18 - Canada 3.4 Reserve Honours Season 19 - West Bloor Halftime Tea Reserve Challenge Cup (best 7 matches v. 1813 Reserves. final outcome 4-3) Individual Honours Golden Boot: Nick Lefebvre (S.8, S.11), Gilles Mathieu (S.17) MVP: David Bethune (S.9), Michael Mouat (S.17) U21 MVP: Kyle Sturdee (S.18) Club records Attendance: 29490 v Broadview FC (2-0) (Season 21, C) Biggest win: 11-0 v. Bloorcourt City AFC (Season 17, L) Goals/game: Charles Delaney 6 الجمل (SA) (Season 20, F) Points/game: Humberto Morales 6 v. K.S. Superpiwosz Knurów (Pol) (Season 19, F), Charles Delaney 6 v. الجمل (SA) (Season 20, F) Goals/season: Humberto Morales 24 (Season 19) Assists/season: Jeff Honeyman 21 (Season 19) Points/season: Gilles Mathieu 28 (Season 17) MoM/Season: Humberto Morales 10 (Season 18) Rating/Season: Michael Mouat 7.14 (Season 17) All-time Goals: Nick Lefebvre 119 All-time Assists: Jamie Honeyman 66 All-time Points: Nick Lefebvre 161 All-time MoM: Anton Albrecht 24 Highest transfer out: Nazzareno Giacomelli $200,000,000 Highest transfer in: Bob Lontelli $275,000,000 Most club awards: Nick Lefebvre 10 Most wins by a Manager: Leo Patrick 124 Most Head to Head matches: Woodbine FC (Canada) 17 FC United of Guelph (Canada) 16 Dockers FC (Canada) 16 RH Zoccola(Canada) 14 The Razorback (Canada) 14 Northage City FCNorthage City FC (Canada) 14 Prince Arthur Grenadiers (Canada) 12 Argonoughts (Canada) 12Boars Head FC United Century Club Bruce Fawcett 379 Nick Lefebvre 269 Anton Albrecht 268 Paul Schrimp 250 Eren Kiraç 220 Terry Nicholson 216 Billy Mccully 202 Robert Neil 181Mike MccreathJozef Fara 174* Mike Mccreath 169 David Bethune 162 Loong Haifeng 159 Humberto Morales 155 Bobby Donovan 150 Michael Mouat 141* Jeff "Buzz" Honeyman 136* Kevin Freyman 125 Cristian Cocis 118* Wes "Eyebrows" Barager 116* Bruce Hlynka 113 Mike "Tommygun" Thomason 112* Syed Rizal Rakhli 110 Bobby Cloke 105* Jack Fowler 104 Charles Delaney 101* * denotes current roster Club Awards MVP Given to the senior squad player with the highest FITA rating in league and Cup matches after at least 17 matches Season 8: Nick Lefebvre Season 9: David Bethune + Season 10: David Bethune Season 11: David Bethune Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Terry Nicholson Season 15: Terry Nicholson Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat+ Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Season 20: Jeff Honeyman Season 21: David Dehooge Season 22: David Dehooge Bartlett Boot Given to the senior squad player with the most goals in league and Cup matches Season 8: Nick Lefebvre + Season 9: Banel Cristea Season 10: Paul Schrimp Season 11: Nick Lefebvre + Season 12: Nick Lefebvre Season 13: Nick Lefebvre Season 14: Nick Lefebvre Season 15: Paul Schrimp Season 16: Nazzareno Giacomelli Season 17: Gilles Mathieu+ Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Humberto Morales Season 20: Humberto Morales Season 21: Humberto Morales Season 22: Charles Delaney Humberto Morales Best Defender Given to the senior squad defensive player with the highest FITA rating in league and Cup matches after at least 17 matches Season 8: Billy Mccully Season 9: Kevin Freyman Season 10: Kevin Freyman Season 11: Syed Rizal Rakhli Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Anton Albrecht Season 15: Anton Albrecht Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Anton Albrecht Season 19: Mike Mccreath Season 20: Jozef Fara Season 21: David Dehooge Season 22: David Dehooge Most Improved Player Given to the senior squad player with the largest FITA rating increase over the previous season in league and Cup matches after at least 17 matches Season 8: Nick Lefebvre Season 9: Jimmy Daily Season 10: Paul Schrimp Season 11: Syed Rizal Rakhli Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Robert Neil Season 15: Jozef Fara Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Mike Mccreath Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Season 20: Jozef Fara Season 21: Wes "Eyebrows" Barager Season 22: Charles Delaney Best Newcomer Given to the player who made the bigest positive impact in their first year with either the organisation or the senior squad Season 8: Henrik Nørgaard Season 9: Ante Šarić Season 10: Terry Nicholson Season 11: Jernej Stibilj Season 12: Hamadi Al Dosari Season 13: Tabib Bin Mansour Season 14: Jozef Fara Season 15: Michael Mouat Season 16: Bruce Bone Season 17: Gilles Mathieu Season 18: Kyle Sturdee Season 19: Bobby Cloke Season 20: Bob Lontelli Season 21: David Dehooge Season 22: Mike Christopher Future Star Given to a developing player deemed to have shown the greatest promise while making an outstanding contribution to the club Season 8: Tino Cameron, Finn Johannesen Season 9: Sean Sargent Season 10: Robert Neil Season 11: Bobby Donovan Season 12: Bobby Donovan Season 13: Kevin Adams Season 14: Frank Maclellan Season 15: Jozef Fara Season 16: Frank Provencher Season 17: Mike Thomason Season 18: Kyle Sturdee Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Season 20: John Singleton Season 21: Luke Dawson Season 22: Jack Justesen Ironman Award Given to the senior squad player with the highest number of leage, Cup, friendly, friendly league, international, and quick matches played that season Season 8: Henrik Nørgaard Season 9: Banel Cristea Season 10: Nick Lefebvre Season 11: Nick Lefebvre Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Terry Nicholson Season 14: Nick Lefebvre Season 15: Paul Schrimp Season 16: Bruce Fawcett Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Mike Mccreath, Humberto Morales Season 20: Charles Delaney Season 21: Cristian Cocis Season 22: Cristian Cocis + denotes league title =Players= Current Roster Notable Former Players Management Presidents Richard Davis 7-14 Mikko Nurmela 15-16 Bohdan Kramal 16 Luc Mauwers 17- Managers Leo Patrick 7-12 Mikko Nurmela 12-14 Yonathan Uscanga 15 Bob Weller 15-16 Garry Milne 16 Sean Boylan 17- Assistant Managers Eren Kiraç 21- Reserve Managers Mikko Nurmela 13 Garry Milne 13-16 David Bethune 17- Reserve Assistant Managers Eren Kiraç 20 William Pettit 21- Staff Coaches Jason Faithful - Attacking Martin Mclean - Midfield Joe Mcgillvary - Goalkeeping Robert Melnyk - Wings Stephen Simard - Defending Eddy Nixon - Midfield Scouts Adam Abrams Jamie Eckensviller Peter Mccarthy Colin Mcgroody Chris Mckaig Hall of Heroes Season 18 Inaugural Inductees Leo Patrick (Manager) David Bethune Kevin Freyman Nick Lefebvre Paul Schrimp Season 20 Inductees Eren Kiraç Anton Albrecht Season 21 Inductees Bruce Fawcett Category:Football Clubs Category:Canadian Football Clubs